In recent years, powder coatings have become increasingly popular; because these coatings are inherently low in volatile organic content (VOC), their use significantly reduces air emissions during the application and curing processes. Powder coatings are typically cured by heating the coated substrate to an elevated temperature, such as higher than 125° C. During the curing process, the powder particles melt and spread, and the components of the powder coating react.
Powder coatings used today can be classified broadly in two distinct categories, ultraviolet durable and ultraviolet non-durable. Often, the durable powder compositions are brittle and the non-durable films, while flexible, may not give the desired durability. There is a need in the marketplace to have powder coatings that give flexible and durable films when cured. Such coatings would have widespread application, such as in high impact areas or environments requiring secondary post-forming stages, something that is not currently possible. In addition, good flow, leveling and/or handling of the powder is desired.